


Esa es otra historia

by dreamyguns



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: Es algo en lo que nunca incide. Crowley pasa por encima como si fuera salpicaduras de agua bendita. A Azirafel le quema la lengua cada vez que quiere preguntarle y se traga los escombros enteros.





	Esa es otra historia

**Author's Note:**

> Una buena tarde pensé, y si estos dos adoptaran una planta juntos, y entonces empecé a garabatear esa idea que se transformó en el monstruo que veis abajo.

Decidió abrir el local en el Soho porque parecía la decisión más lógica.

Desde que puede recordar ha sido caótico, lleno de ruido, de esa ansiedad tan mortal de escapar de la vida cotidiana. La librería llevaba el espíritu del barrio dentro. Tenía silencio, polvo, vida, aventuras de seres humanos en sus páginas que podía leer desde la distancia. El ritmo de afuera bajaba dos o tres velocidades al entrar. Era una isla que llevaba su nombre, como su pequeño pedazo de Creación. Era una casa propia con objetos humanos que le gustaban, a la que podía volver como a un refugio cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas Allá Arriba. 

No hizo mayores florituras. Un día no había nada en ese rincón de la calle y al otro, apareció un local destartalado lleno de libros hasta arriba y nadie pareció sorprenderse. Al igual que tampoco lo hacían cuando veían la tienda cerrada en horario comercial.

—

Tras poner el cartel de cerrado, empieza a reformar (una labor artesanal al completo, para que sea más especial), deteniéndose de vez en cuando en sus ejemplares favoritos. Roza apenas con los dedos una edición amarillenta de _Casa desolada_ que le pide a gritos una renovación divina, pero Azirafel prefiere mantenerlo en un limbo donde el tiempo no transcurre y el papel no se pudre. A Esther, desde sus páginas, parece contenerla el propio deseo de Azirafel de que no consiga lo que quiere, para que su historia se alargue más en su corazón y saborear mejor sus periplos.

Azirafel no es el mejor ejemplo de que con esfuerzo las cosas pueden conseguirse, por eso atesora ese sentimiento tan humano de pelear contra las dificultades. Lo ha visto en sus libros. Lo han visto sus ojos durante los seis mil años que lleva viviendo entre mortales. Se sigue asombrando aun a día de hoy, cuando les mira a través de ese espejo que ni toda su magia divina podría atravesar. 

Les ha visto desayunar en contra de sus propios deseos, para alimentar un cuerpo que necesita trabajar y ganar dinero con el que comprar cosas que creen que les harán más felices. Les ha visto comprar casas a cincuenta años (una cantidad de años ridícula dada su concepción del paso del tiempo) y casarse con el amor de sus vidas que al final solo fue de dos años (una cantidad aún más ridícula). Les ha visto odiar, amar, matarse y quererse. Cada proceso humano, el interior y el exterior, es único.

Le gusta la Tierra. La creó Ella, pero los humanos le dieron su toque personal. No dejan de sorprenderle con cada nuevo siglo, para bien y para mal. 

Está hojeando unos cuadernos cuando oye la puerta. Hace un mohín de disgusto _,_ pero al volverse le cambia la cara y piensa, _lógico._ Desde que su librería se incendiara y volviera a la vida el día en que el Apocalipsis no ocurrió, había dejado de ser solo de él. Era su pequeña isla y seguía siéndolo, pero hay algo que ha dejado de pertenecerle.

Crowley no ha tocado jamás uno de sus libros y sin embargo, le siente en rincones que no alcanza a ver.

Le da las flores mientras dice, _ángel,_ y también, en una reforma las plantas son obligatorias. Son rosas rojas, frescas como una mañana y con las hojas tan verdes como si las hubiera criado en su invernadero casero. Azirafel se muerde la lengua porque a veces es mejor no saber ciertas cosas, pero es obvio lo que pasa cuando acaricia una flor y siente un temblor en su tallo. Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Si se marchita una sola, llámame que las entro en vereda.

—Querido -empieza, pero se muerde la lengua otra vez y suspira. Busca con los ojos un jarrón donde colocarlas-, tus métodos son tan poco… ortodoxos.

Espera la respuesta de Crowley como la picadura de una serpiente, y lo hace, claro, replica con que si es blando con ellas crecerán mal. Azirafel llena el jarrón con agua y las coloca allí con cuidado. Siente a las rosas respirar agradecidas cuando estira sus hojas con el mimo que merecen todas las criaturas del mundo terrenal que tanto ama.

Cuando vuelve a acariciar, distraído, los pétalos de una de ellas oye a Crowley gruñir a sus espaldas. Sonríe.

No es la primera vez que le trae flores. Se las trajo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, al inaugurar su librería. El mundo había cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces. Cambiaba cada día, hora, minuto y segundo, los mortales viviendo deprisa mientras Crowley y él, al otro lado del espejo que separaba ambos universos, tomaban dos _Earl Grey_ con la eternidad extendiéndose a sus pies.

—

Los siguientes días del resto de sus vidas no son muy distintos a cuando quedaban décadas para el Apocalipsis y se permitían holgazanear entre los milagros de uno y las tentaciones de otro. Un paseo cerca del Támesis, un picnic improvisado en Brockwell Park cuando el sol calentaba la ciudad, una cena por todo lo alto que acababa con los dos en la librería bebiendo vino que nunca acumulaba polvo en su despensa.

Y sin embargo, algo diferente sí que hay. Siguen saliendo a menudo, pero ya no hay esa tensión, ni esas ganas de no llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Ya no hay una amenaza real de que la Tierra vaya a convertirse en un charco de fuego y sangre que a los demonios (antes, _su gente_ ) les parecería una segunda casa. Ahora solo está Londres, contaminada y ruidosa y caótica, pero con todas las cosas que ama intactas. Ahora solo está él, sin nada que le ate al Cielo.

Debería ser fácil ahora que no tiene que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Gabriel ya no está para hacerle sentir que nunca será lo suficientemente bueno, ni tampoco está él mismo preguntándoselo, por otros motivos, cada vez que Crowley le mira a través de sus gafas de sol. Ahora no hay obligación de separarse cada dos o tres siglos para mantener las apariencias. Crowley lo asumió desde hace mucho más tiempo. Azirafel ha necesitado seis mil años para pararse y entender.

Más vale tarde que nunca, como dicen los mortales. Aunque para ellos dos el paso del tiempo no se sienta igual. Pero aun así, seis mil años son muchos años para construir esquemas que luego se vio obligado a rebajar a cenizas como la Torre de Babel.

Ella le creó con un propósito, y cuando ese propósito se acabó junto con el Edén, Azirafel siguió el camino que era el lógico. Velar por el Bien, hacer milagros de vez en cuando, no meterse en problemas. No echar miradas hacia Allá Abajo más de las necesarias, como si el infierno fuera un ente que se volvía más fuerte cuanto más cuenta le echabas.

Todo fue bien, excepto por la última parte.

Se culpaba mucho en el pasado, pero ahora ya no. No tiene a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas, salvo a él mismo.

Esa tarde, mientras van juntos a Tadfield para un día de picnic con Adán y los Ellos, Freddie Mercury les canta sobre ser libres desde la radio del Bentley. Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar, dicen también los mortales.

Freddie parece darle la razón en los últimos acordes.

—

Crowley le lleva flores un día y le invita a comer otro. Azirafel responde sacando botellas de vino de su despensa cuando la noche aún es joven. El último que le ofrece es un _Sauvignon_ del siglo pasado que a Azirafel le sabe a bendición. Sonríe cuando ve que Crowley está a punto de estar de acuerdo con él y eso le haría blasfemar. El buen vino le pierde.

—Joder, ángel, las cosas que me haces decir. Te estaba hablando de… la Torre. La Torre de Babel. Estuviste ahí, ¿no?

—De fondo, sí. Muy… remarcable. Al menos no hubo inundaciones.

Crowley dice “al menos” frunciendo la nariz. Le divierte que no solo le imite en voz, sino también sus gestos. Debe ser un resquicio de lo que les queda tras haberse intercambiado los cuerpos. Crowley no tocará jamás un libro, ni saboreará un chocolate caliente con la misma pasión que él, pero le ve arrugar la nariz y se le calienta el corazón. Poder conversar así habría sido impensable hace un par de meses, con el Final a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Piensa en uno Allá Arriba y el otro Allá Abajo. Uno en un lugar que una vez le fue familiar, para el otro un primer viaje a lo desconocido. Azirafel había estudiado cada pequeño hábito de Crowley para pasar desapercibido, y debió hacer un buen trabajo porque no ha oído quejas por parte del infierno hasta ahora. Aunque echó de menos el patito de goma. Habría puesto la guinda del pastel a su baño. No recordaba uno tan placentero en siglos, ni tan divertido tampoco.

El caso es que, piensa, cuando visitas el infierno por tu propio pie, tu forma de ver las cosas puede pegar un cambio muy drástico.

Durante esa cena en el Ritz, Crowley le describió con pelos y señales la expresión de horror, casi de miedo, de Gabriel al verle intacto en las llamas. Azirafel se rio de verdad por primera vez en siglos. Estaría bien volver a hablar de eso, si no fuera porque Crowley, el del presente, vuelve a hablar de Babel y capta su atención otra vez.

—Ella tiene sus métodos, Crowley.

—A ver, al menos mantiene bien el misterio hasta el final. Es una guionista magnífica, de eso no hay duda. Como en los mejores _thrillers._ Hablando de eso, vamos a ver uno mañana. Habrá palomitas.

Azirafel se ha quedado atascado en las películas antiguas, las de música bailable y vestidos vaporosos. Pero no puede decir que no a las palomitas de maíz. Son, en su opinión, uno de los mejores inventos del siglo veinte.

—

Todo vuelve a ser como antes, solo que no.

En el pasado se veían un día, dejaban de verse unos doscientos o trescientos años, volvían a verse y era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Como ahora, sí, porque no había un Final. Estaba muy lejos para preocuparles.

Desde su charla bajo la lluvia, su tiempo de interacción fue creciendo de forma exponencial. Un par de horas en el arca de Noé hasta que la inundación hizo difícil alargar el encuentro. Tres días en Roma comiendo ostras en un mundo que iba cambiando muy deprisa para ellos y muy despacio para los mortales. Varios encuentros en Aberdeen en medio de tratados de reyes que morían jóvenes y con las manos llenas de sangre. Crepes en París que Azirafel quiso probar más de una vez y Crowley no le llevó la contraria. Una cena a escondidas en Londres en la época en que el mundo era demasiado oscuro y triste como para celebrar las pequeñas cosas por las que la Tierra le gustaba tanto.

A día de hoy, dos meses y cinco días exactos desde el Apocalipsis que quedó cancelado, Ella dejó que el mundo siguiera como tal, lleno de contradicciones. Al otro lado del espejo, Azirafel lee libros sin hartarse y cena en sitios caros, a veces solo y otras en compañía. Crowley le viene a buscar en su Bentley y algunos días visitan a Adán, otros van a la costa sur de Inglaterra a pasear por la playa bajo la amenaza constante de lluvia.

No se imagina una vida distinta de la que siempre han tenido, a la que han vuelto tras esos días de caos. No se imagina un mundo en que los dos no están bebiendo juntos sin esa tensión a que todo acabe en un día y hora predeterminados. Hablan de los días previos del Apocalipsis como una historia que los mortales contarían borrachos en un bar.

No ha tenido noticias de Allá Arriba, así que por ahora, no corre peligro. Ha sobrevivido al Infierno, puede enfrentarse a Gabriel otra vez. No teme a la Todopoderosa. Imagina que estará ocupada. Tiene que ser duro dirigir sus universos desde las cimas de su oficina, que jamás ha visitado. (Gabriel nunca se cansaba de contarle sus reuniones. Levantaba la barbilla con orgullo cuando hablaba de los planes que Ella tenía para él, que al final no fueron).

Sus días se reparten entre libros y pequeños milagros por ser fiel a sus principios. No hay necesidad de hacer las cosas a contrarreloj. El mundo está bien. Tiene sus fallos, como todo lo humano, y si va a llegar a su Final algún día, de momento que él sepa, no hay nada previsto. 

Todo vuelve a ser como antes.

El cómo se siente él, bueno. Esa es otra historia. 

—

—Agradecería que no fueras a cien kilómetros por hora por una carretera comarcal, querido.

Van camino de Londres. La noche ya ha caído y gotas de lluvia caen sobre el cristal del coche y desaparecen al instante. Han pasado el día en Poole, donde la vida de sus gentes gira alrededor de _tours_ en barco y pubs con un _fish and chips_ más que excelente (la cerveza deja que desear, había protestado Cowley, pero la había bebido igualmente).

Crowley chasquea la lengua, dice, la costumbre, ángel, y reduce la velocidad. Azirafel mira la carretera, porque alguien tiene que hacerlo de los dos, y a veces a él. Las pocas luces de fuera le marcan los pómulos y cortan su expresión. Es como ver una película a través de un carrete.

—Jane está creciendo muy bien.

Crowley vuelve a apartar la vista de la carretera y la dirige a él. Parece haber una relación entre el hecho de que, cuanto menos atención presta, más aumenta la velocidad. Nota el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Quién es Jane?

—Tus flores. Las que me regalaste por la reforma.

—¿Has llamado Jane a la planta que te regalé? –pregunta Crowley como si hubiera cometido alta traición contra él. 

El volantazo que pega sin ninguna razón le hace chocar contra la puerta.

—Es un nombre clásico –dice a duras penas.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo ángel, y déjame decírtelo. Lo haces mal.

—¿Mal?

—Las tratas demasiado bien y lo usarán en tu contra.

—No creo que haya nada de malo en animarlas. De vez en cuando. ¿No has oído hablar de la motivación de equipos?

Crowley le mira como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas de golpe.

—En mi departamento lo hacíamos a veces –se apresura a decir.

—Esto no es una reunión con tus jefes para ver cómo vas con los objetivos del mes, Azirafel. Se trata de si te preocupa que _Jane_ –pronuncia el nombre con un siseo descreído– crezca como Di.. como Sat… ya me entiendes. Como Yo mando, eso es. 

—Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo —dice Azirafel con toda la dignidad que es capaz de reunir. Hace mucho que no discuten y ha perdido práctica.

Crowley pega otro volantazo, y seguro que es a propósito. 

—Por favor, más despacio, si no te importa. 

—Voy a velocidad normal. 

—Pues vas demasiado rápido para mí. 

Crowley pone una expresión rara, pero quizá es la luz que hace sombras en su rostro. Se lo repite como un mantra hasta que logra convencerse a duras penas. Debería pensar las cosas antes de soltarlas a bocajarro.

Reduce la velocidad. Lo último que ha dicho se evapora poco a poco. No llega a desaparecer. 

—¿Comprobarlo cómo? 

Su tono se suaviza, como cuando le invita a cenar tras una discusión sin importancia. O tras proponerle cosas más difíciles de decidir. Que solían serlo. Ahora no tendría mucho sentido planteárselas.

Crowley le mira de reojo, o al menos lo parece a través de sus gafas. A riesgo de que vuelva a apretar el acelerador, ya sea a propósito o no, responde, vamos a la librería, nos tomamos una última copa y lo ves. 

El resto del viaje lo hacen en silencio. 

—

Tras ver los progresos de Jane ( _mejorables,_ fue su dictamen), insiste en llevarle a su piso y comparar su estado con el de sus propias plantas.

Azirafel nunca ha visto su piso. En el pasado solía preguntarse cómo sería. 

La conclusión a la que llega es que es tan minimalista que le hace sentir expuesto. La otra conclusión es que el valor sentimental de las pocas cosas que posee llena la estancia por completo. 

—No les pongas nombre –advierte mientras le hace pasar. Sus plantas tiemblan automáticamente al oír su voz. Azirafel se acerca a un helecho pequeñito que parece que va a despegar de su maceta de un momento a otro. 

—Qué bonita –dice sin pensar. A su espalda, Crowley gruñe. 

—Tampoco las halagues. 

—Querido, están aterrorizadas. 

—Gracias a eso están perfectas. 

Acaricia el helecho. Este parece brillar. 

—Mira. 

—Le saldrán manchas como me descuide y te culparé a ti. 

Azirafel camina por entre las plantas. La mayoría son ficus de gran envergadura que tiemblan un poco menos a medida que los va bautizando como si tuviera el derecho divino a hacerlo (realmente). Crowley le dice a regañadientes, mañana paso a ver a Jane y veremos cómo va, y Azirafel termina su ruta de halagos gratis con una sonrisa radiante. 

—Al final te ha gustado mi nombre. 

—No la voy a llamar Brote Infernal Susceptible a Ser Destruido En Cuanto Se Le Marchite un Pétalo, ángel. 

Deja escapar las sílabas entre dientes al hablar. Tiene los labios finos, siempre secos, en una línea recta de resignación que tras seis mil años se ha convertido en costumbre. Si se esfuerza le ve nada, apenas un reflejo, de sus ojos a través de las gafas que no le da pista alguna. 

Tampoco le hace falta. Incluso cuando se veían poco, un par de veces por siglo, Azirafel pensaba, _y esas gafas,_ pero ahora tiene experiencia en leerle. Le gusta esa forma de decir las cosas adornándolas con otras que se esfuerza en hacer suyas. 

—Demasiado largo. 

Demasiado largo, conviene Azirafel sin decirlo en voz alta. 

—

A finales de los años sesenta hubo un coche, una botella de agua bendita, y él sentado frente a Crowley muerto de miedo por perderle. Hubo voces roncas al atreverse a abrirse solo un poco, para que no doliera. Hubo un, ven conmigo, que se agarró a su pecho y ahí se quedó, y un, vas demasiado rápido para mí, que aún le quema en la lengua a día de hoy. 

A finales de los años sesenta, quiso hacerle prometer que no se pondría en peligro. Que guardaría el agua en un lugar seguro. Que en la próxima década querría tenerle igual de entero, sin esa expresión de ansiedad cortada por luces de neón. Que pondría una nueva solo para Azirafel, cuando él fuera capaz de aceptarle del todo sin culparse. 

A finales de los años sesenta, quiso borrar su expresión dolida (siempre ahí, ese rictus que jamás desaparece) diciéndole que sí a todo, a pesar de la brecha entre ellos que empezaba con la Caída de Crowley y terminaba con el deber moral de Azirafel. Quiso acunar su rostro entre sus manos, a pesar de que nunca se habían tocado más de lo necesario (un pequeño toque en el hombro al despedirse, un ligerísimo roce al pasarse la botella cuando llevaban unas copas de más). Quiso comprobar él mismo si sus pómulos eran puro hueso. Se contuvo las ganas de tocar la piel que los cubría. Se preguntó si sería suave al tacto, a pesar de los milenios que llevaba en un cuerpo a modo de envase. 

A finales de los años sesenta, Crowley se llevó el agua sin hacer más preguntas mientras que Azirafel leyó la misma línea de _De profundis_ hasta que se volvió borrosa y se preguntó horas después donde había dejado la lectura. 

A finales de los años sesenta quiso hacer y decir muchas cosas. Quiso decirle, si algo te pasara yo, pero se habría atragantado a la mitad y se pregunta si Crowley se habría atrevido a inclinarse sobre él, despacio, y preguntarle, despacio, para ajustarse a su ritmo, _te preocupas por mí,_ y entonces Azirafel habría tenido que marcharse tal como lo hizo porque no se sentía preparado para contestar a algo así, ahí no. 

A pocos meses de empezar el año dos mil veinte, bueno. Esa es otra historia. 

—

A la mañana siguiente Azirafel le trae un libro pasado de moda sobre psicología (se puede aplicar a las plantas perfectamente, asegura) y una semana después, algunas novelas para leer él mismo en un sofá que antes no estaba allí.

Cuando le pregunta, Crowley cambia de tema tan rápido que Azirafel solo llega a decirle, _es cómodo,_ a modo de cerrar la cuestión.

Añaden ese plan a los que tienen en común. Se acostumbra a ir una vez en semana, a veces dos o tres. Se trae libros y bolsitas de té. Crowley mete en casa, además del sofá, una tetera en tonos blancos y negros. Mientras él escucha música o se echa una siesta, Azirafel lee libros. No le preocupa mucho si su tienda lleva demasiado tiempo cerrada. A veces alargan la velada hasta la noche, otras estiran una botella de vino hasta que el amanecer empieza a manchar las paredes en tonos amarillentos.

Despertarse juntos no es algo que ellos hagan. En todo caso, Crowley, quien ha cogido la costumbre de dormir de vez en cuando por el mero placer de hacerlo, se despierta temprano y se encuentra a Azirafel a pocas páginas de terminar una de sus novelas. Le ofrece donuts recién hechos y café y nunca dice que no. Desayunar juntos no es algo que hagan tampoco, porque es Azirafel quien come mientras Crowley le mira con un café delante que se le acaba quedando frío.

Azirafel prefiere no hacer preguntas. Crowley tampoco le da pie a hacerlas. Las cosas funcionan mejor entre ellos cuanto menos digan.

Se lo repite como un mantra, pero no logra creérselo. 

—

Un día Azirafel dice, cada cuánto duermes, sin esperar a que un _Merlot_ de hace un par de siglos termine de bajarle por la garganta. Lo que ocasiona que tosa haciendo la pregunta más incómoda de lo que es.

—No depende de lo cansado que esté, sino de si me apetece –dice Crowley haciéndose el misterioso y fracasando en el intento.

Esa noche parece apetecerle, porque sobre las diez se encamina al dormitorio. Azirafel se queda haciendo anotaciones que acaba viendo borrosas al cabo de las horas. Se sube las gafas de cerca que no necesita y suspira. El silencio se le antoja incómodo. Echa un vistazo al dormitorio desde donde está, para volver a fijar la vista en el cuaderno con rapidez. No logra concentrarse. Tal vez sería mejor volver a casa por esa noche, pero piensa en los donuts recién hechos del día siguiente, y desiste.

La librería seguirá allí por la mañana. No es que haya un peligro real. Ya no.

Se recuesta en el sofá con el libro abierto en el pecho. Se frota el puente de la nariz. Está un poco cansado. No pierde nada por cerrar los ojos unos minutos para volver a sus anotaciones más fresco que antes.

Nunca ha probado lo de echarse una siesta, como lo llama Crowley. Pero al sentir que se hunde en un sofá cada vez más cómodo, piensa, podría acostumbrarme. Aunque sea una vez cada dos siglos, más o menos, estima, por seguir un mínimo de organización.

—

Al igual que con otros placeres mortales, se adapta a lo de dormir de vez en cuando. El sofá de Crowley está cada vez más hecho a él, por alguna razón. Duermen por separado pero se despiertan juntos. Los donuts pasan a ser _croissants_ porque Azirafel tiene muy buenos recuerdos de París. Crowley le llama sentimental, pero luego mordisquea un _croissant_ y al cabo de unas horas, solo quedan migas.

Es una de las pocas veces que le ve terminarse una comida entera.

Otra es cuando van a cenar al Ritz y comen juntos, en lugar de que sea Azirafel quien pruebe de todo mientras Crowley mordisquea de aquí para allá. Le cuesta, pero acaba terminándose el plato y es capaz de decir, no estaba nada mal.

Azirafel paladea un poco de vino para bajar la comida. Han dejado de tener el alcohol como elemento en común para ir expandiendo poco a poco sus áreas. Pueden hablar de que comen y duermen juntos, en lugar de brindarse compañía respetando el espacio de cada uno.

Esa noche beben de más.

—

A mitad de una guerra que no acababa nunca, cenaron en uno de los pocos restaurantes de Londres que se mantenía en pie. No se habían visto en casi un siglo así que lo de ponerse al día fue para largo. Bebieron mucho, hablaron menos. No tocaron el elefante de la habitación del siglo pasado. Azirafel no volvió a darle las gracias por haber salvado sus libros. Se rieron poco. No había mucho que celebrar, estando el mundo como estaba.

Crowley le acompañó a su librería a las tres de la mañana. Azirafel murmuraba cosas que rumiaría años más tarde, pensando si el otro las recordaría. Nada que le comprometiera, pero nunca hablaban demasiado de ellos mismos, ni siquiera estando ebrios.

Crowley le dijo, bueno, y tartamudeó un poco antes de añadir, a ver si te dejas ver más, a unos pocos metros de la puerta. Dejó un brazo apoyado en la pared para evitar caerse, quedándose frente a él. Olía a vino y a su olor típico, característico, que a veces echaba de menos y le sabía a hogar y a costumbre.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si echara por tierra todo en lo que había creído desde que Dios diera comienzo a su existencia. Se lo preguntó mientras se miraban en medio de edificios ruinosos que acabarían siendo pasto de bombas. Se lo preguntó en mitad de una calle vacía en la que el caos llegaría de un momento a otro.

Crowley bajó el brazo, le dijo, buenas noches, y se alejó hasta que la oscuridad se lo llevó consigo. Azirafel entró en su tienda con una amargura en la lengua que nada tenía que ver con el vino que había bebido sin ningún control en aquella velada.

—

Estar borrachos de madrugada en mitad de Londres es lo habitual para ellos. Las circunstancias, eso es lo que suele cambiar.

No es como hace setenta y ocho años. El tono es más alegre. El alcohol les lleva por callejuelas estrechas. Crowley le agarra de la cintura en cuanto pierde pie. Cuenta, uno, dos, tres y la mano la deja ahí después de los tres segundos de cortesía de antaño. En cuanto cambia de postura, la quita. No tanto como si quemara, sino con la resignación que arrastra consigo desde que le conoce.

Es algo en lo que nunca incide. Crowley pasa por encima como si fuera salpicaduras de agua bendita. A Azirafel le quema la lengua cada vez que quiere preguntarle y se traga los escombros enteros.

—Querido, la puerta.

Han llegado a duras penas al piso de Crowley. La entrada parece estar a kilómetros. Azirafel tose, quizá este sea un buen momento para, y Crowley no le deja terminar, le dice, solo un momento, ángel, y con un chasquido le deja apoyado contra la pared del salón sin rastro alguno de vino en las venas.

Cuando hace ademán de quitarle la mano del hombro, Azirafel le pone la suya encima sin pensárselo dos veces.

El silencio que se forma entre ellos podría acuchillarles.

A lo mejor no es tan bueno no hablar las cosas, piensa.

Recuerda el Londres de aquellas dos veces. Crowley no se quitó las gafas entonces, y eso es algo que va a tener que remediar en el Londres de ahora, porque si de algo está seguro es de que necesita verle. Por completo. No a trazos, no entre las sombras, no una vez cada dos o tres siglos pretendiendo que era casualidad.

Pregunta, _me dejas_ , aunque intuye la respuesta. Crowley nunca le ha negado nada y no va a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Asiente, así que Azirafel lleva la mano que tiene libre a su rostro y le quita las gafas con un cuidado exquisito. Crowley yergue el cuello hacia su dirección. Es triste que oculte sus ojos con tanto fervor, cuando despiden una fuerza y un fuego y una rabia que harían el mundo arder.

Si tan solo no fuera por su expresión. Está rota, cortada por las pocas luces que entran a través del ventanal. Siente el temblor de su mano bajo la suya. Se fija en sus labios mojados por humedecerlos sin parar, por querer decirle tanto y verse incapaz.

—Crowley –empieza Azirafel despacio. Es difícil expresar seis mil años en una sola frase.

Mira en dirección al sofá rodeado de muchos de sus libros. Enfrente hay una mesita con la taza en la que siempre toma el té. Es su pequeño rincón. El que ha Creado para él. En el que ha estado viviendo sin darse cuenta.

—Venías a veces —dice Crowley. Su voz suena como si le hubieran crecido raíces–. Y traías tus libros.

—No fue intencional –confiesa Azirafel.

—¿Y luego?

Nunca están lo suficientemente ebrios como para eso, porque siempre se quitan el alcohol de encima cuando se acercan demasiado, cuando hablan _demasiado._ Cuando van a tocar lo que no deben, cuentan hazañas de hace dos milenios que ahora no tienen ninguna importancia.

Podría decirle que lo sabe desde que se conocieron en el Edén. Que fue más que consciente de cómo fue creciendo entre obras de teatro y guerras que no terminaban nunca, pero que podía arruinarles si les llegaba a tocar. Por eso lo había disfrazado en forma de cenas y charlas sin importancia.

Querer es algo normal para él, es un ángel al fin y al cabo. Pero lo que era _querer,_ eso que emanaba de Crowley y que creía imposible que un demonio llegara a sentir, esa es otra historia.

En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de ceder. Una fue en el Londres arruinado por la guerra donde quiso dar la espalda a todo cuanto había creído hasta entonces. La segunda fue en el Londres donde se rompió por la mitad en su coche y si hubiera pasado un minuto más dentro, no habría podido contarlo.

No han hablado de nada, y ahora es demasiado tarde. El discurso ha envejecido mal a fuerza de retenerlo dentro.

Así que lleva sus manos, esta vez las dos, a su rostro y le besa.

El sonido que hace Crowley contra sus labios le sabe a más de seis mil años esperando por algo así. Le da alas. Le besa con todas las ganas con las que no le besó en 1941 y las que le faltaron en 1967, y todas las veces anteriores y posteriores a esas. Le come la boca como nunca hubiera imaginado que lo haría antes de conocerle. Le muerde los labios, roza su lengua con la suya y va a quemarse y le da igual. Con gusto aceptaría el peor fuego del infierno a cambio de no volver a separarse de él.

Entonces Crowley cubre sus manos con las suyas, dice, espera ángel, y Azirafel tiene que parar aunque sienta que va a hacerse pedazos si lo hace.

—¿Voy muy rápido? –dice con toda la inocencia que es capaz.

Tiene suerte de que Crowley le quiera tanto que no le mate, la verdad. Murmura, eres lo peor, y apoya su frente contra la de Azirafel en un gesto tan íntimo que no le pega. Le ve miles de expresiones distintas cortadas por la escasa luz de madrugada. Le encantan todas.

Sabe lo que va a decirle. Esa era la otra razón para negar la ola expansiva, antes peligrosa, ahora en calma para ambos.

—No vas a causarme ningún problema, querido. Esto no es Malo. No es nada Malo porque no es ninguna treta tuya, o de la que era _tu gente,_ o _la mía_. No lo es, porque yo lo deseo.

—Azirafel –dice Crowley a duras penas.

En su nombre está contenido su mayor miedo. El que también fue de Azirafel antes de saber con certeza que Crowley nunca le haría daño. Se le cruza un trazo de oscuridad que quiere borrarle a besos. Lo hace. Le besa las mejillas, la nariz, la frente, el cuello y de nuevo los labios. Sus suspiros le saben a bendición.

—No vas a arruinarme, Crowley, porque nunca me harías daño. No antes, no ahora, no con esto o aunque me llevaras contra mi voluntad hacia un caldero de fuego infernal. No lo harías, porque lo que sientes no es Malo, y porque lo que quiero que hagamos esta noche, tampoco lo es.

—Joder –dice Crowley sin poder evitarlo–. Vas a ser tú mi ruina, ángel.

Ríen, la tensión se aligera y cuando Crowley dice sin aliento, _llevo seis mil años esperando por esto,_ tiene que besarle otra vez. No cree que pueda cansarse de hacerlo. Tendrían que haberse besado hace unos dos milenios, por poner una fecha. O antes de eso. O antes incluso de conocerse.

Crowley se pone a su nivel, por fin. Le besa, abre su boca y le hace maravillas dentro con la lengua. Le separa lo justo para volver a besarle tras tomar aliento. Tiene sus dedos en su pelo, tirando de vez en cuando, apretándole contra él para respirarle a gusto. Se prueban y se sienten una y otra vez. Se sostienen el uno al otro incluso cuando saben que no van a caer.

La cama, murmura Azirafel a duras penas. No tiene que decirlo dos veces cuando ya están en ella. Azirafel la había visto solo de lejos, como si entrar en el dormitorio significara un paso decisivo para el que no había vuelta atrás. Es una cama simple, minimalista, como todo lo del piso, y sin embargo se hace a su forma rápidamente, casi lo podría llamar milagro. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Crowley blasfema sin querer.

—No tienes ni idea de lo guapo que te pones cuando haces eso, querido.

Va a añadir a su lista de cosas preferidas el ver cómo su expresión se rompe cada vez que le habla desde dentro.

—Vas a matarme, decidido. Esta noche vas a ser mi ruina.

—O tú la mía. Yo estaría más que dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Crowley va a blasfemar otra vez, pero logra contenerse a tiempo. Sus ojos son dos carbones encendidos tras seis milenios de encierro. Le besa con mucha lengua y dientes, pelea por deshacerse de su pajarita. Azirafel rompe el beso, dice, espera déjame a mí, y se la quita rápido sin deshacerla (“luego me costaría un mundo arreglármela”). Crowley respira cerca de su cuello mientras maniobra con su chaqueta y luego con su camisa. Sus dedos son más huesudos de lo que pensaba, y también más fríos. Azirafel le desabotona la camisa con más facilidad, y Crowley gruñe _, tanta ropa,_ y Azirafel tiene que contenerse para no darle una charla porque quiere pasar el resto de la eternidad besándole, a ser posible.

Hacen de desnudarse el uno al otro un trabajo artesanal. No van por la vía rápida, porque quieren saborearlo al máximo, como dos amantes mortales agarrándose a la vida que se les escapa de entre los dedos. Sus manos juguetean con la cremallera del pantalón, tratan de mantener un ritmo que les vaya bien a los dos. La ropa se amontona de cualquier manera en el suelo. El calor les cubre por entero. Es así es como siempre se había imaginado que lo disfrutaría.

Porque siempre ha entendido el sexo como un acto que nace del amor. Lo había visto en Adán y Eva cuando hacían el amor entre las flores del Edén, en cientos de miles de amantes mortales que vinieron después. Expresarse por medio de besos y caricias es algo natural para él. Pero está hasta mareado por sentir ese _querer_ de Crowley que va creciendo sin control al enredar los dedos en su pelo diciéndole, _ángel,_ y un, me dejas, que sisea muy rápido, como si hubiera pedido algo monstruoso, algo que Azirafel nunca sería capaz de darle.

—También te pones muy guapo cuando piensas en tonterías.

Crowley ni siquiera protesta esta vez. Le siente perdido a pesar de buscarle sin parar. Azirafel se ha hecho a la idea, _no hay problema_ , y le empuja muy suavemente hasta que Crowley se queda echado de espaldas. En sus ojos hay universos y galaxias confundiéndose sin cesar. Está temblando, no sabe ni cómo poner las manos. Siempre le ha visto erguido, orgulloso, pocas veces así, le está haciendo cosas inexplicables. Se coloca sobre él con una pierna a cada lado, y le murmura al oído, te quiero dentro de mí tal como estamos. Crowley abre los ojos, dice, Azirafel, y nunca su nombre le ha sonado tan erótico hasta entonces. Tiembla de placer al ver sus puños que arrugan las sábanas, dándole vía libre para hacer lo que quiera.

Porque siempre ha sido así entre ellos. Porque Azirafel puede hacer lo que quiera que Crowley vuelve una y otra vez a él. Ha sido así desde hace seis mil años, sin romper del todo, sin verse capaz de hacerlo.

No hay placer comparable en el mundo, y él de placeres sabe mucho, a la presión de tenerle dentro. Se mueve desde arriba dirigiéndole, porque Crowley no sabe, porque en esto le necesita. Azirafel sonríe cuando ve que está ahí como siempre ha estado para él, que tiene una cara que no podría amar más y que es su favorita de todas las que le ha visto hasta ahora. Dice su nombre en una letanía, pierde el ritmo y va a caer en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, pero Crowley saca fuerzas de donde puede, se yergue, le rodea la cintura con el brazo y sentados se sostienen mientras buscan el ritmo adecuado. No hay nada que pueda superar esto, piensa cuando termina, y Crowley le sigue segundos más tarde con un _ángel,_ al oído. No hay nada, piensa mientras se deja caer desvanecido sobre su hombro. _No lo hay,_ piensa una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos.

—

Cuando despierta ya ha amanecido.

La cama se ha ensanchado desde la pasada noche. Está blandita como le gusta, aún la nota caliente. Crowley está acostado a su lado con otra expresión que le encanta, las líneas de la cara menos marcadas de lo normal. No puede evitar sonreír. Le lleva una mano hasta el pelo y acaricia el aire sobre él, ni lo toca. El corazón le late muy fuerte cuando él abre los ojos, como si le intuyera a pesar de no hacer nada. Aunque haya sido así desde que puede recordar.

El silencio se convierte en una tercera persona en la habitación.

Podría decirle muchas cosas, pero en su lugar le enreda los dedos en el pelo, esta vez sí. Continúa el recorrido por la frente (tres líneas de expresión), los pómulos (una a cada lado, apenas visibles) y termina por el tatuaje (tantas curvas) y el mentón (puro hueso). Crowley le deja hacer. El brillo ocre de sus ojos es tenue, relajado. El poder que tiene sobre él es abrumador. Le dejaría hacerle lo que quisiera.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué?

—Lo de dormir más que dos horas mal llevadas en el sofá, digo.

La presión en el pecho se le suaviza un poco. Continúa rozándole la cara con la punta de los dedos. Inicia viajes distintos cada vez, terminando siempre en su pelo. Se lo desordena más de lo que ya está. Piensa en su melena larga y rizada de los primeros tiempos. Ojalá hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para acariciarla, trenzarla y sentir su peso en las manos.

—Digamos que –hace una pausa técnica, acomodándose en la postura en que está, de lado y mirándole de frente–, es una experiencia interesante.

—¿Otra más que añadir a tu lista?

—Quizá. No para todos los días, creo. Pero sí.

Ríe contra sus labios cuando Crowley se los muerde sin hacerle daño. Sus manos se buscan sin cesar. Sus dedos se entrelazan. La presión sobre ellos como las mantas que no tienen encima se disipa poco a poco.

—No para todos los días, eh.

—No –y casi se siente mal por decirlo, si no fuera por la cara que él pone.

Dan un par de vueltas en la cama, sin saber dónde empieza uno y donde termina el otro. Sus cuerpos son completamente opuestos, pero encajan como si del propio Plan Divino se tratara. Crowley murmura, _ángel,_ como le gusta, ojalá no vuelva a pronunciarlo de otra manera. Azirafel busca sin cesar zonas que aún no le haya besado. Es increíble lo que un cuerpo humano puede llegar a sentir.

Pero, estaría bien probar otra cosa, querido, dice y no con maldad porque él es _incapaz_ de eso. Crowley le mira con atención, _crepes,_ dice enseguida.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Evolución natural –dice Crowley sin darle importancia–. Donuts, _croissants,_ crepes. Era cuestión de tiempo.

—Es que nunca las he probado por la mañana. Después de haber dormido tantas horas.

Crowley suspira como si no tuviera elección y hace un gesto con la mano. Azirafel le mira con curiosidad.

—Tenemos mesa para dentro de media hora, así que espabila.

—¿Para dos?

—No vas a ser el único aquí que pruebe cosas nuevas, ángel. Para dos, sí. Aunque nunca me ha dado por desayunar, lo sabes.

—Bueno. Tras un largo sueño, las cosas se ven distintas.

Crowley le pellizca el brazo.

—Sigue hablando así y te nomino para empleado del mes de mi departamento.

—En tus sueños –dice Azirafel sonriendo. Hace ademán de levantarse–. Sé bueno y pásame la pajarita. Me alegra no haber dejado que le hicieras un desastre anoche.

—

Más tarde, en la entrada del restaurante, Crowley le susurra contra la mejilla, rápido, todo bien, como si le costara el mundo entero. Azirafel tiene que ser quien le coja de la mano, suave, y le diga, no tenemos que hacer informes.

Ya no, dice Crowley como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Eso parece mejorar su humor, porque pide lo mismo que Azirafel: crepes con fresas y nata y café doble. Aunque eso sí, es fiel a sus principios y no le echa ni medio terrón de azúcar al café.

Ninguno de los dos deja nada en el plato.

—

Unos días más tarde paran en un invernadero a medio camino de Windsor. El cielo está lleno de brochazos color púrpura, y sería ideal para una cena al aire libre pero no para encontrar lo que tiene en mente.

Crowley le frunce el ceño a los helechos de su izquierda. Retuerce las manos como si tuviera ganas de agarrar el dispensador de agua más cercano y rociar a los más raquíticos sin piedad.

—Querido, ya tienes muchos helechos. Y no me fío de tu criterio.

—Les hace falta disciplina a éstos. Me voy a llevar un par a casa, ya verás qué bien se van a poner en unos días.

Azirafel dice, no, con un deje de irritación. Crowley chasquea la lengua, _vale, bueno, lo que quieras_ , y camina a su lado sin hacer ningún comentario de más. De vez en cuando se le escapa una maldición por lo bajo, porque las buenas costumbres no las pierde.

—Si se va a quedar en tu piso, tengo que asegurarme de su bienestar.

—No decías que iba a hacerle compañía a Jane.

Azirafel se pone colorado mientras examina unos geranios.

—Debería pasarme por la librería, ahora que lo mencionas.

Tráela a mi piso, le dice. Azirafel considera la propuesta, a pesar de que nunca se olvida de regarla y abrirle el ventanal para que le dé el poco sol que hay en el centro de Londres. Todo desde la distancia. El sofá de Crowley es exageradamente _cómodo_ y eso es un problema.

Aunque es verdad que no podría añadir esos milagros a su cupo mensual, piensa.

Encuentra un bonsái jovencito y se lo enseña a Crowley. Él pone una expresión neutra.

—En mi casa no hay bonsáis.

—Para todo hay una primera vez. Además, no crece más de lo que estás viendo. No habrá necesidad de que le grites.

Ah, dice Crowley, ahora lo entiendo, ese era tu plan, quieres convertir mi casa en un santuario. Azirafel sonríe como si su particular Plan Divino le hubiera salido de perlas. Acaricia el bonsái. Este responde moviendo las ramitas con timidez. Va a tener que pensar un nombre especial para darle.

—Puedo ensañarme si se le caen las hojas –dice Crowley.

—Me ocuparé personalmente de que no intentas nada contra él.

Esto es como lo del niño, lo de la influencia celestial y la demoníaca, el bonsái estará muy confuso, dice. Pero Azirafel opina que apadrinar un árbol diminuto, además del poco riesgo que supone para la seguridad del mundo, puede ser el primer paso para proyectar un clima positivo entre las demás plantas de Crowley.

Muy a largo plazo, claro. No se lo dice, pero lo piensa.

Se llevan el bonsái.

—

—Ofelia –dice Crowley de repente.

Azirafel deja de prestar atención a Lou Reed entonando _Love of my life_ para echarle una mirada inquisitiva.

—Para el arbolito.

Ah, dice Azirafel sin entender. Pero a mitad del _because you don't know_ _what it means to me_ todo encaja y acierta a decir un _ah, bien,_ y volver la vista hacia la carretera. Los ojos de Crowley se le clavan como escombros al fuego vivo.

Aunque es a través de las gafas, sabe exactamente qué tipo de mirada es. Expectación al valorar más su opinión que otras cosas que deberían importarle más. Ansiedad por una respuesta que podría cambiarlo todo o no. Crowley baila sobre ese riesgo desde que le conoce. Lo ha asumido como parte de su naturaleza.

—¿Te gusta?

Azirafel tarda en responder. En parte, porque puede. En parte, porque se ha quedado sin palabras.

—Eres un sentimental, querido.

Crowley aprieta el acelerador. Dice, no me estropees el día, pero la nota de diversión en su voz aligera el ambiente. Los dos se sonríen, y luego miran la carretera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Azirafel piensa en el primer estreno de _Hamlet_ al que acudió emocionado hasta las lágrimas. Recuerda que Crowley no se quedó hasta el final (“una tentación de última hora, ángel”), pero más tarde le escuchó hablar de la obra sin interrumpirle ni una sola vez. Ese día bebieron vino hasta aburrir y Azirafel acabó convenciéndole de ir juntos al teatro en otra ocasión. Acabó siendo más de una, y al cabo de los años, acordaron añadirlo a su lista de intereses en común, que no eran pocos.

—Cuando quieres puedes ser muy dulce.

Crowley pega un volantazo. Segundo aviso, gruñe. Azirafel no protesta, sino que sonríe hasta que se le duermen las mejillas.

—

El siglo pasado fue bastante _tumultuoso_ , pero una de sus mejores cosas (además de las palomitas) fue la apertura del Ritz.

Cuando Azirafel vio por primera vez el edificio rococó en medio de Piccadilly, nunca se imaginó lo mucho que lo frecuentaría en el siglo siguiente. Al principio sus veladas eran en solitario, tratando de decidir qué platos eran sus favoritos. Más tarde, Crowley se dejó añadir a su ecuación. Opina que no fue tanto por la comida (aunque ahora se anima a probar más cosas), sino por el vino, que era insuperable (palabras textuales). Sus conversaciones variaban según el año en que estuvieran. Azirafel le hablaba de detalles exquisitos de la decoración. Crowley nombraba a los artistas que tenían Allá Abajo, por picarle. Las noches que lo conseguía, se veía obligado a robarle comida del plato.

Hasta la fecha han ido al Ritz a cenar o para un _afternoon tea_ que se alargaba hasta el anochecer. Pero para todo hay una primera vez, como dice Azirafel (se da cuenta de que repite mucho esa frase en lo que concierne a ellos dos), así que cuando Crowley le propone pasar la noche en una de sus habitaciones, no duda en aceptar.

No se imagina la maravilla que es la habitación hasta que la ve con sus propios ojos. Se vuelve hacia Crowley, radiante. Él parece incómodo. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta con un disimulo que no le pega. Van a tener que hablar de eso, aunque corra el riesgo de que se ponga a cien por hora en la carretera o regañe a Ofelia simplemente por existir.

—Es encantador –opina Azirafel al fijarse en los cuadros de Monet.

Un poco recargado, dice Crowley sin dejar de mirarle. En cuanto deja de examinar a Monet, le coge del brazo y le besa despacio.

Se pregunta si sabrá lo que le hace cuando le besa así. Crowley siempre va rápido, es su naturaleza, pero con él baja el ritmo a propósito, pregunta antes, nunca da un paso en falso. Le dice a duras penas, querido la cama, como la primera vez. Acaban conociéndosela del derecho y del revés. Los dos admiten que es lo mejor de la habitación, sin lugar a dudas.

El siglo pasado hubo cenas y charlas que nunca trataban de ellos mismos. En el siglo de ahora, se tocan sin prisa entre sábanas de seda y Azirafel le dice que le quiere sin que le cueste trabajo, ya no, y Crowley lo dice también contra su cuello, las cosas que me haces decir, ángel. Azirafel no puede sino sonreír.

Hacer el amor en la mejor _suite_ del Ritz es una experiencia interesante, piensa unas horas después sin más ropa que las sábanas a medio poner sobre ellos. En voz alta le dice, también me gusta tu cama y el sofá. Crowley murmura algo ininteligible. Le parece encantador. Es como un cuadro. No de Monet, pero se entiende.

—

Están metidos en la bañera más grande del mundo. Al final va a ser difícil ponerse de acuerdo en qué es lo mejor que tiene la habitación.

Sentado cómodamente con espuma hasta el cuello, juguetea con un patito de goma, milagro que corre de su parte. Es un patito adorable, el que le faltó en su día y ahora disfruta con compañía extra. Crowley está detrás con un brazo metido en el agua y el otro abrazándole contra sí, sus dedos encontrándose a medio camino. Hablan menos, se besan mejor. El aire huele a lavanda y a cremas que, benditos (malditos) sean los mortales, hacen de la experiencia algo único.

Porque en principio a ninguno le interesaba tomar un baño de lujo, pero decidieron que por probar que no fuese. Total, han perdido la cuenta de los placeres terrenales que disfrutan como si Dios hubiera decidido que iba a haber un nuevo Final.

—Nunca terminamos esa charla sobre Babel.

Azirafel toca con la punta del índice los ojos del patito, distraído. El agua espumosa hace ondas bajo ellos.

—¿Qué nos quedaba por hablar?

—Pues no me quedó muy claro qué pasó. ¿Fue un incendio? ¿Se derrumbó? ¿Fue cosa de Ella o de los propios humanos? Me pilló fuera, pero tú estuviste allí.

Azirafel lo piensa unos instantes.

—Creo que se derrumbó, pero mis recuerdos no son lo que eran. No fui un testigo directo. Estaba ocupado con milagros menores.

—¿Y fue por…?

—Porque Ella no quiso que los mortales usaran Mal el libre albedrío.

Crowley se queda en silencio. Azirafel busca su mano bajo el agua y saca las dos. Entrelaza sus dedos llenos de jabón. La luz les saca colores nuevos. Le acaricia despacio con el pulgar.

—Querido –dice con un deje de impaciencia en la voz–, si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

_No,_ dice Crowley cerca de su oído. Azirafel vuelve la cabeza. Le ve esa sombra en la cara que reconoce rápido, y no quiere, han pasado por mucho para seguir así.

—Qué te preocupa.

—Nada, es que me preguntaba si… bueno. Si has tenido noticias de Allá Arriba.

—No. ¿Y tú de Allá Abajo?

—No, y debería preocuparme. El Infierno es diferente si de papeleo se trata. Lo evitamos en la medida de lo posible. Entiendo que se alargue la cosa para ti, pero…

—Pero –le interrumpe Azirafel con la paciencia que no tiene–, dejé muy clara mi postura. Me preocuparé si Gabriel me convoca, no antes, y dudo que lo haga. Primero, porque tendría que hablar con Dios y le deseo suerte intentándolo. Segundo, porque si lo que me contaste es cierto, no le quedarán ganas.

—¿Lo de que te tuvo miedo?

Azirafel sonríe. No debería sentirse tan bien por tener ese poder sobre un superior, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Vi cómo te trataba, él y los demás. Quise matarlos a todos.

—Bueno, gracias a que no lo hiciste estamos aquí. Y si te interesa mi opinión, tu gente está en el mismo barco que la mía. Si te vieron sobrevivir al agua bendita, dudo que les apetezca meterse en camisa de once varas.

—¿Desde cuándo haces eso?

—¿El qué?

—Decir frases hechas al estilo mortal.

Azirafel carraspea para salir del paso. El comentario le ha pillado de sorpresa.

—A veces. ¿Por?

—Es… gracioso –opina Crowley como si le costara creerlo–. Hablas como si te hubieras atascado a principios de siglo, pero de pronto sales con algo tan humano que me sorprende.

—Nunca es tarde para aprender. Llevo mucho por aquí. Llevamos… _mucho,_ por aquí.

Se queda en silencio. El patito flota a la deriva en la inmensidad de la bañera. Juguetean con sus manos. El agua les resbala por todas partes. Es un milagro (eh) que la temperatura se mantenga ideal.

—Ahora eres tú el que me está ocultando algo, ángel.

Azirafel recupera el patito con la mano que tiene libre. Acomoda más la espalda contra su pecho. Crowley le besa la oreja. Sus labios juegan a quitar el exceso de agua que se le ha quedado en el cuello.

—No te escondo nada –dice Azirafel en voz baja–. Es solo que… te debo una explicación. Una…

Frunce el ceño porque el patito no le obedece. Escapa de sus manos resbaladizas porque sí.

—Seis mil años son muchos años, Crowley.

Él las coge al vuelo. Rápido, como siempre.

—En vez de explicación, no querrás decir disculpa.

—No. Bueno. Quizá. No estaba equivocado. Es solo que… vamos a distintas velocidades. Los dos teníamos una Misión.

—A nadie le preocupó lo que hacíamos hasta que el Final estuvo cerca. Que al final, no fue.

—Somos seres celestiales, querido, pero no podemos saberlo todo. No somos Su Omnipotencia. Si hubiera sabido que también tenemos… _un poquito_ de libre albedrío, bueno. No habría tardado seis milenios en darme cuenta.

—¿Cuánto habrías tardado?

Le sigue el juego.

—No sé. Quizá dos milenios. O tres.

Crowley murmura algo que suena a _ngk_. Habrá oído mal.

—Eso sigue siendo… muchísimo tiempo, ángel.

—Me tomo las cosas con calma.

Mucha calma, se burla Crowley. Azirafel le besa porque, si tiene que ser sincero, está un poco harto de hablar. Menos mal que, para variar, los dos están de acuerdo.

—Vamos –dice al rato–, bajemos a cenar.

—

Hace seis mil años eran un ángel y un demonio que mientras veían llover sobre el Edén, se cuestionaron las cosas. Cosas que no parecían importantes. Cosas que pensaban que no trascenderían.

A día de hoy, siguen sin ser importantes. Para ellos no, al menos. Las consecuencias vendrán o no. No le preocupan mientras cenan en el hotel más lujoso de Londres a poco de que acabe el año. Intuyen que tampoco le preocuparán en el año venidero. Le interesa más lo de hacer un viaje fuera de Londres en compañía. A Amalfi, por ejemplo, que se pone precioso en primavera según Crowley, quien estuvo por allí hace unas décadas y no dice que no a unas vacaciones. Será otra experiencia más que añadir a su lista.

Lo que tienen Ahora, sí que es importante. Lo que pase Después, esa es otra historia.


End file.
